Dulce Bourbon de año nuevo
by Ninotchka-murphy
Summary: Encontrar empleo es difícil, encontrar empleo siendo mujer, recién egresada y con nula experiencia parece ser imposible. Sakura graduada de la universidad de Tokio ya agoto todas sus oportunidades laborales y solo le quedan dos opciones, 1. Ser stripper o 2. Trabajar para Shaoran Li. Posiblemente ser stripper hubiera sido lo más conveniente para su mente y para su corazón...
1. Prólogo

_Aclaración: Los personajes del universo SCC pertenecen a CLAMP_

 _ **Dulce Bourbon de año nuevo: prologo**_

—Acompáñame— solicitó entre todo el bullicio que existía en la azotea del edificio.

—¿A dónde?— preguntó con una sonrisa. Siendo sincera realmente no importaba a donde él la estaba invitando. Lo acompañaría hasta la luna si él se lo pidiera.

—A mi escondite— sonrió revelando un pequeño hoyuelo existente en su mejilla derecha.

—¿No se preguntarán dónde estamos?— él la miro exasperado, odiaba cuando ella adoptaba esa actitud tan terca.

—Quedan treinta minutos para año nuevo, nadie nos extrañará. Te lo prometo— tendió su mano hacia la castaña de ojos verdes—¿confías en mí?—

—Sabes que si Shaoran— aceptó la mano del muchacho de castaños cabellos y brillante mirada ambarina.

—Vamos— tomados de la mano sortearon a la gente con bastante éxito. Nadie se había dado cuenta que el pequeño Shaoran de 15 años se había fugado exitosamente de la celebración de año nuevo en Li industries.

Bajaron unos cuantos pisos por la escalera de emergencia hasta detenerse en la imponente mampara que dividía la oficina del director Hien Li del resto del piso.

—¿Tu escondite es la oficina de tu padre?— preguntó con una sonrisa la castaña.

—Es el mejor lugar de este edificio. Ven, entremos— invitó. Sakura dudosa lo siguió. Aún estaban tomados de las manos— Puedes sentarte en el sofá— ofreció al soltarle la mano y dirigirse hacia un mueble.

—¿Por qué venir aquí?— cuestionó al sentarse en el cómodo sofá de cuero presente en la oficina.

— Dijiste que querías beber champaña ¿no?— giró para mirarla, ella asintió— Bueno, mi padre no tiene champaña, pero si Bourbon— frunció el ceño al leer la etiqueta— No sé qué será, pero podríamos probarlo—

—¿Me trajiste para embriagarme?, ¿Piensas aprovecharte de mí Shaoran?— bromeó, un sonrojo se adueño de las mejillas del castaño. _"Adorable"_ pensó Sakura.

—No… no, yo jamás haría eso— se excusó atropelladamente— Yo solo pensé... Olvídalo será mejor que nos vayamos— bajó la vista avergonzado. Nunca se imaginó que aquella idea que le había parecido tan brillante hace unos minutos atrás lo haría pasar semejante bochorno. Sakura se acercó hacia él, tomó una taza grabada con el logo de la empresa.

—¿Gusta servirme una taza de _bourbon_ Sir Shaoran?— ofreció la taza a Shaoran. El castaño la miró con indecisión.

— ¿Estas segura?— inquirió.

—Por supuesto. No nos fugamos de la fiesta de año nuevo por nada— Shaoran sirvió hasta la mitad de la taza de Sakura y sacó una copa de la licorera de su padre— Salud— propuso una vez que el castaño cerró la botella.

—Por otro año juntos— deseó él.

— Por otro año juntos— concedió ella.

Y, como si fuera agua ambos consumieron todo el líquido ambarino.

—Sabe horrible— se quejó Sakura, el licor aún quemaba su garganta.

—Se siente agradable una vez que el ardor se va— tenía razón, la sensación de ardor al irse dejaba una extraña se sensación de hormigueo no del todo desagradable para la castaña—¿más? — la muchacha asintió.

Entre taza y taza de bourbon las mejillas de ambos fueron adaptando un leve sonrojo y la botella se fue vaciando.

—Quedan dos minutos para que sea año nuevo y no creo que estemos en condiciones para subir— Sakura rio como si fuera el mejor chiste que hubiera escuchado en mucho tiempo.

—Estas ebria— acusó Shaoran apoyado en la pared al lado del sofá. Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Tu estas ebrio, tan ebrio que crees que yo estoy ebria— se defendió, de una manera incoherente, pero se defendió.

—Mentirosa— Sakura a duras penas logró levantarse y caminar hasta quedar frente a él.

—Si estoy ebria, pero no le digas a nadie— se afirmó de los hombros del castaño para no caer, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos le solicitó implícitamente que no le contará a nadie sobre el estado en que se encontraba.

—Te prometo que no le diré a nadie a cambio de algo— las copas de licor tambien habían afectado al castaño, volviéndolo más osado de lo que era normalmente.

—¿Quieres algo de mí?— el muchacho asintió—¿Qué podría tener yo que tú quieras?— cuestionó arrastrando las palabras.

— Esto— y sin esperar juntó sus labios con los de la castaña. Fue un beso casto y puro. Sin ningún tipo de implicancia sexual. Inocente. Fuegos artificiales en el exterior anunciaban la llegada de un nuevo año. Sonrieron al separarse.

—¿Querías un beso? — preguntó sin entender bien que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué otra cosa si no?— contestó con cierto toque de sarcasmo.

—No lo sé, ¿Respiración boca a boca tal vez? — Aquella hipótesis hizo reír al castaño.

—Ven, vamos a dormir para que se nos pase la borrachera, si mi madre nos ve así me mata— sugirió. Sakura dejo de apoyarse en sus hombros y caminó hacia el sofá para acostarse. Shaoran se acostó a su lado.

El castaño abrazó dulcemente a Sakura. Aún tenían bastantes minutos antes que se dieran cuenta de que habían desaparecidos.

—Shaoran— llamó la castaña.

—Sakura— contestó.

—Feliz año nuevo— susurró antes de darle un corto beso en los labios. Fue un beso con sabor a Bourbon, aunque no amargo como aquel licor, sino dulce, una dulzura propia de los labios de la castaña. Fue un beso con un dulce sabor a bourbon de año nuevo.

—Feliz años nuevo para ti tambien—

 _:::_

 _N/A: Hola corazones, he vuelto y con una nueva historia en la cual llevo mucho tiempo trabajando. Algunas me han preguntado sobre las historias que tenía y ya no están, bueno esas historias están siendo reeditadas (en realidad ya están casi-listas) y entre mañana y pasado las subiré, no totalmente completas, pero si actualizadas, aun hay algunos detalles como fechas y esas cosas que tengo que arreglar, y otras cuestiones de redacción que me perturban, pero les prometo que pronto las subiré. Y bueno, eso creo que sería, espero que les guste esta historia, si tienen alguna duda, consulta o sugerencia saben que mi buzón está abierto para todos._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: ¿El mejor amigo que podrías desear?**_

Suspiró nuevamente mirando fijamente la taza de té verde que cargaba en sus manos, como si aquella taza tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas. El día era cálido, anunciando la inminente llegada de la primera. El ambiente estaba cargado con un aroma dulzón proveniente de los sabrosos pasteles que servían en aquella cafetería, a pesar de que todo indicaba que aquel día sería fenomenal termino siendo más nefasto que cualquier otro día.

—Animó. No te sientas mal—consoló el castaño que estaba sentado frente a ella.

—Vaya, ahora que dices que no me sienta mal me siento mucho mejor. Gracias Shaoran, tu si sabes animar a una persona—contestó con sarcasmo. Desvió la mirada de la taza para fijarla en unos iris ambarinos. Sabía que no debía desquitarse con él, más que mal Shaoran le había invitado un café para saber qué tal le había ido en la entrevista de trabajo— Lo siento Shaoran no debí hablarte así, es solo que estoy bajo tanto estrés que me transformo en un monstruo.

—Touya te daría la razón—bromeó generando que la castaña revoloteara los ojos—Pero calma, estoy seguro de que aun te quedan muchos lugares donde buscar trabajo— Ojalá el castaño tuviera razón, pero lastimosamente no era así. Había agotado el último aviso clasificado del periódico.

—Era el último lugar donde podía buscar empleo. No sé que hacer, si pago la hipoteca este mes me quedaré sin ni un céntimo, y si no pago la hipoteca se acumulará y tendré que pagar el doble el próximo mes— la castaña dejó caer su cabeza sonoramente sobre la mesa— No quiero tener que volver a casa—confesó— Esta bien, sé que no soy egresada de Harvard como tú pero.

—Oxford querida—corrigió Shaoran con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, Oxford, pero soy egresada de la universidad de Tokio y con honores. ¡Honores!—levantó tanto la voz que alguna cabezas de la cafetería voltearon a verla, pero ella seguía pseudo escondida en la mesa – _"Ay es que no tienes experiencia", "Ay eres muy joven", "no cumples el perfil" "Ay es que eres una chica"_ —citó las frases que le decían cada vez que le negaban el trabajo en alguna corporación – Dime, ¿Tan malo es contratar a alguien que tenga ovarios?— Levantó el rostro para esperar la respuesta de Shaoran, esté solo se encogió de hombros.

—Si necesitas dinero yo te puedo prestar—sugirió, pero solo gano una mirada de odio por parte de la castaña oji-verde —Sakura, ¿Para qué están los amigos si no es para ayudar cuando se esta en aprietos? – argumentó.

—Creo que me volveré stripper o actriz porno— volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Pero la industria del porno ya no esta en su apogeo, con esto de los amateurs y paginas gratuitas. No sé, no veo futuro— opinó con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, además jamás ganaría un premio o algo, digo, no hay un Oscar a mejor orgasmo o algo por el estilo— Levantó su cabeza y rio. Le hacia bien hablar con Shaoran, él era capaz de hacerla reír en cualquier situación. Se sintió agradecida de haber recibido la llamada de Shaoran para tomar un café después de su fatídica entrevista de trabajo, sabia lo ocupado que estaba el castaño tratando de dirigir un imperio, pero logró hacer un tiempo para charlar con su mejor amiga.

—A lo mejor pueda ayudarte—sugirió serio.

—Shaoran ya le debo dinero a Tomoyo, no te deberé a ti también—contestó con la misma seriedad de Shaoran. Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, la había obligado a aceptar el dinero, de no aceptar el préstamo hubiera dejado de hablarle para siempre.

—No hablo de dinero, aunque la oferta sigue en pie. Hablo de trabajo—ofreció con la sonrisa del gato Cheshire.

—Shaoran no decía en serio lo de ser actriz porno. Siento lastimar tu corazón— comentó con falsa lastima. Shaoran puso los ojos en blanco.

—He estado pensando mucho y creo que podría encontrarte un puesto en Li industries—Sakura lo miró incrédula.

—No me gusta el nepotismo Shaoran— mentiría si jamás pensó en la posibilidad de trabajar para Shaoran pero todos sus valores le impedían pedirle a su mejor amigo que le consiguiera un trabajo.

—No es un cargo de directivo Sakura, ni tampoco tiene un gran salario—explicó—Seria por un corto periodo de tiempo, para que tengas algo que poner en tu curriculum.

—¿y cual se supone qué es el puesto? —preguntó curiosa, quizás, solo quizás podría ser un poco más flexible.

—Mi asistente—soltó.

—Ya tienes un asistente, y una muy buena por lo demás—contestó decepcionada. Midori, una señora de 50 años o más, que había sido la asistente de su padre por toda su carrera.

—Midori se jubiló—explicó— Tal parece que no puede trabajar después de los 60 años— se encogió de hombros. Midori fue como una segunda madre para él, iba a sus recitales, obras de teatro y reuniones con maestro cuando su padre no podía, siempre le estaría agradecido a la dulce y tierna anciana.

—Oh, no lo sabía—se disculpó la castaña.

—Y ahora tengo de asistente a Naomi, una amiga de Akiho, pero es demasiado inepta para el cargo— Akiho, novia de Shaoran, una chica rubia, alta y de ojos azules, la envidia de cualquiera.

—Vaya, Akiho te encontró una secretaria. ¿Estas seguro que quieres llevarle la contraria a la señorita?— Sakura y Akiho no se llevaban bien , es más, ni siquiera se llevaban.

—Sakura— regañó Shaoran. Él sabia perfectamente que Akiho y Sakura jamás serian amigas, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a ambas, había una fuerza invisible que las obligaba a discutir cada vez que se encontraban. Sakura decía que Akiho era demasiado frívola y superficial, mientras que Akiho decía que Sakura no era más que una simplona sin clase y educación.

—Shaoran—imitó su voz— Tu novia ya me odia lo suficiente como para que vaya y le quite el puesto de trabajo a su amiga—argumentó— Además está loca, temo sus represalias.

—Akiho no está loca.

—Pero tampoco esta cuerda— contraatacó.

—¿Es necesario tener una conversación sobre mi novia cuando te estoy ofreciendo un empleo?—racionalizó.

—No, no es necesario—concedió—Pero me molesta que no sea capaz de encontrar un empleo y tenga que aceptar tu caridad.

—Sakura, no es caridad. Por el amor de Dios ¿Acaso quieres que te haga pasar por toda la burocracia para darte el empleo?— quería a Sakura, de verdad, era su mejor amiga, pero cuando se ponía tan terca le daban ganas de marcharse y dejarla hablando sola.

— No me molesta pasar por toda la burocracia con tal de saber que tengo el puesto por estar calificada y no por ser amiga del jefe—

—Bien, entonces mañana a las once tienes una entrevista conmigo, trae tu curriculum y demases. ¿Feliz?—preguntó exasperado. Sakura se levanto de su asiento y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sabes que eres el mejor amigo que podría desear?—preguntó abrazándolo por los hombros.

—¿No era ese Bob esponja? —bromeó.

—Bueno, el segundo mejor amigo que se puede desear entonces—volvió a su asiento.

—Bueno muñeca, te veo mañana. Ahora debo volver al trabajo—se levantó, colocó unos billetes sobre la mesa y fue hacia Sakura para darle un tierno beso en la coronilla para luego irse.

—Shaoran—gritó Sakura cuando este estaba por salir de la cafetería, ganándose la mirada curiosa de los presentes— I love you—

—I Know— fue su respuesta antes de irse. Segundos más tarde el celular de Sakura vibró anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

 _ **De: Shaoran**_ _  
I love too. Honey_

Sakura solo pudo sonreír ante el mensaje.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Capítulo 2: Creo que despedí a tu secretaria**_

—¿Este o este?— preguntó al espejo moviendo de un lado a otro los colgadores que sostenía. En la mano derecha un traje de dos piezas compuesto por una falda de tubo gris y una chaqueta de tres botones del mismo tono, en la mano izquierda un pantalón de vestir negro con una blusa de seda blanca regalada por Tomoyo. Llevaba media hora frente al espejo en ropa interior tratando de decidir que atuendo era el más idóneo para la ocasión— Si Shaoran se entera que he pasado más de treinta minutos eligiendo que ponerme se burlará de mi hasta año nuevo— suspiró la castaña.

Quince minutos más tarde ya había escogido un atuendo y estaba lista para marcharse. Sakura tomó la decisión de la manera más racional y democrática que se le ocurrió, lanzar una moneda al aire. Cara para el pantalón de vestir y cruz para la falda, el resultado final fue cara.

Tomó sus llaves, cogió la carpeta que contenía todos los documentos habidos y por haber que podría necesitar y la guardó dentro de su bolso junto a 2 muffins de chocolate para la buena suerte. Llamó al radiotaxi antes de abandonar su departamento, vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, diez un cuarto. Cerró con llave la puerta principal antes de bajar a esperar el taxi en la consejería.

—Buen día Sakura— saludó el conserje.

—Buen día señor Akiyama. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?— saludó con una sonrisa la castaña.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Otra entrevista?— Posiblemente ya era sabido por todo el edificio que se encontraba buscando trabajo, puesto que al menos tres veces por semana salía vestida formalmente.

—Esta será la última— aseguró.

—Espero que sí— deseó el hombre canoso de sesenta años— ¿Has pedido un taxi? Ha estacionado uno frente a la calle— avisó el anciano.

—Así es, muchas gracias señor Akiyama— Sakura se dirigió hacia el vehiculó, subió en él y le otorgó la dirección de Li industries al Chofer.

El trafico estaba expedito, por lo que no se demoró más de 20 minutos. Pagó el viaje y bajó, miro nuevamente su reloj, aun tenía quince minutos antes de que fueran las 11. Seguramente Shaoran se burlaría de ella por llegar temprano, ya que cada vez que quedaban de juntarse la castaña llegaba a lo menos cinco minutos tarde. Entró por la puerta giratoria y una sensación de nostalgia la invadió. Ella conocía bastante bien aquel edificio, tras la muerte del director Hien no se habían hecho modificaciones ya que tanto Yelan como Shaoran querían mantener la esencia del ex cabeza de familia.

—Hola, buenos días ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?— saludó una rubia recepcionista.

—Hola, buenos días. Vengo a una entrevista de trabajo— explicó la castaña.

—Perfecto, ¿Vienes a recursos humanos?— preguntó, Sakura rápidamente negó con las manos.

—Mi entrevista es con Shaoran Li— aclaró.

—¿Estas segura?— la expresión de la rubia paso de una alegre y servicial a una de desconfianza.

—Déjala pasar Ann— Sakura sonrió conocía perfectamente aquella voz.

—Como diga señor Hiiragizawa. Ultimo piso, derecho y luego giras a la derecha— sonrió la rubia.

—Muchas gracias— Sakura giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con un alto joven de cabellos azules y ojos del mismo tono acompañado por unas redondas gafas— Buen día Eriol— saludó con una sonrisa. El joven ofreció su brazo para caminar junto a la castaña.

—Y dime Sakura, ¿A qué debemos el honor de tu presencia en esta humilde empresa?— comenzaron a caminar hacia los ascensores.

—Tengo una entrevista de trabajo— contestó mientras esperaban que el elevador abriera sus puertas.

—¿El día de hoy?— preguntó extrañado al entrar al elevador y apretar el botón que indicaba el último piso— ¿A qué hora te cito Shaoran?.

— A las once, ¿por?, ¿ocurre algo?— interrogó angustiada.

—No, nada. Son ideas mías nada más— contestó el joven de procedencia inglesa con un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se mantuvieron el resto del viaje en silencio. Llegaron al último piso.

—Bueno querida Sakura, me temo que nuestros caminos se separan aquí. Que tengas éxito en tu entrevista— deseo Eriol y la joven liberó el brazo de su acompañante para que este pudiera continuar con su camino— Espero que pases a visitarme antes de irte. Tengo galletas que horneo Tomoyo— invitó, la joven sonrió y asintió en respuesta.

Siguió las instrucciones que le había dado la recepcionista, derecho y a la derecha.

—¡¿Dónde esta mi café Naomi?!— escuchó la castaña al cruzar la mampara de vidrio. Una muchacha de cabellos rubios y cortos corría de allá para acá tratando de servir un café. Sakura se quedó analizándola unos momento, la rubia no había reparado en la presencia de la joven. La muchacha de nombre Naomi se encontraba frente a una cafetera esperando que el café estuviera listo, sirvió una taza y le agregó 4 turrones de azúcar. La castaña casi entro en Shock al ver que estaba por agregarle un chorro de leche a la taza.

—Alto— interrumpió involuntariamente la joven. Su boca había adquirido vida propia. La rubia la miró sin entender que sucedía— Deja, yo le preparo el café— se acercó rápidamente a la cafetera donde estaba Naomi y le quitó la taza de las manos— Si le das ese café harás que te lo tire por la cabeza— dejó el café sobre la pequeña mesa que contenía la cafetera y otros insumos en un rincón de la recepción de la oficina. Sakura tomó una taza roja con motivos navideños y le sirvió café.

—A él no le gusta esa taza— La castaña sonrió, aquella taza había sido regalo de ella para Shaoran como santa secreto, en el fondo de la taza tenía grabado "S&S BFF". Era una taza especial puesto que al agregar cualquier liquido caliente esta cambiaba de color a un verde intenso, color favorito de Shaoran.

—Te aseguro que si— contestó con confianza mientras agregaba un terrón de azúcar y un sobre de crema sobre el café— No le gusta la leche, pero si la crema, y solo utiliza un terrón de azúcar— explicó. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y lista para dirigirse a la oficina de Shaoran, pero se detuvo antes de entrar, giró para mirar a la muchacha que la veía como si no entendiera lo que estuviera pasando— Eres Naomi ¿verdad?— la rubia asintió— Bueno Naomi, lamento decirte que estas despedida— y sin más giró para entrar a la oficina.

Shaoran se encontraba de espaldas, viéndose a través del cristal para acomodarse la corbata.

—No entres a mi oficina sin tocar Naomi— espetó frustrado.

—Pero traje tu café— Shaoran giró inmediatamente al escuchar a esa voz.

—Mierda— susurró mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo olvidaste— aseveró. Sakura se acercó a él y le tendió la taza de ahora color verde. Shaoran la aceptó.

—Lo siento— se disculpó antes de beber un sorbo de café— Sabe a gloria, ¿Lo hiciste tu?— la muchacha asintió y rebusco en su bolso el muffin que había traído, le tendió el pastelillo al castaño.

—Por supuesto— se sentó en el borde del escritorio a observarlo, llevaba su cabello desordenado y vestía un traje negro completamente elegante, salvo, por la corbata roja que se encontraba mal anudada. Viendo como estaba vestido entendió el porque de la actitud de Eriol en el elevador— ¿Tienes que salir?— preguntó.

—Si, a las once un cuarto llegará un taxi que me llevará a una reunión. Lamento mucho no haberte podido entrevistar, pero lo podemos dejar para el lunes— sugirió, la castaña sonrió.

—Ya no es necesario que me entrevistes— avisó.

—¿Y eso?— preguntó curioso.

—Creo que despedí a tu secretaria— sonrió de la misma manera que sonríe un niño que ha devorado todos los dulces de la alacena, una sonrisa inocente pero que esconde cierto toque de maldad.

—¿Puedo saber porque despediste a mi secretaria?— estaba completamente divertido con la situación. Sakura columpiaba sus piernas de allá para acá, como si tuviera ocho años y estuviera a punto de ser regañada.

—Ella iba a echarle leche a tu café y cuatro terrones de azúcar. Te salve la vida— Shaoran sabía que de todas maneras terminaría despidiendo a Naomi para darle el puesto a Sakura.

—Sabia decisión. Aunque agradecería que no vayas por ahí despidiendo a mis empleados— la molestó— Supongo que tienes el trabajo—

—¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora?, ¿Jefe, señor Li?— se bajó del escritorio para acercarse al castaño— Tu corbata se ve horrible de esa manera— regañó antes de anudarla de forma decente.

—Amo estaría bien— se burló generando que la castaña pusiera los ojos en blanco— No sé qué tan acertado es poner los ojos en blancos a tu jefe.

—Aun no firmo contrato— se defendió. Luego de terminar su labor se alejó del castaño— Ya son las once diez, debes irte— ordenó mirando su reloj.

—¿Estas echándome de mi propia oficina?— mordisqueó el ultimo pedazo de muffin que le quedaba.

—¿Qué clase de asistente sería si permito que mi jefe llegue tarde a su reunión?— respondió falsamente escandalizada.

—Supongo que tienes razón— un mensaje llegó al celular del castaño indicándole que su taxi ya se encontraba en el lugar— Ya llegó mi taxi, debo irme— tomó su maletín y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, antes de salir se volvió a Sakura— Gracias por el café y el muffins. Empiezas el lunes— y sin más se marchó, dejándola sola en la oficina.

Sakura se dedicó a observar el lugar, era un completo desastre, tenía documentos por doquier, en el suelo, en el escritorio. Definitivamente aquel trabajo no sería nada sencillo

:::

 _ **N/A**_ _Hola, Hola corazones, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, la verdad quería hacerlo más largo, pero por temas académicos no pude_ _, bueno he leído sus Reviews y me encantan, en casi todos dicen que son un amor como pareja de amigos y es verdad son maravilloso y los amo mucho. Contestándole a Citlali-Pulga bueno hablan en ingles como se sabe Shaoran en esta historia es Egresado de Oxford y eso está en Inglaterra y por eso hablan inglés, y si, Shaoran es un buen estudiante y con gran cantidad de recursos por lo que se me hizo super lógico que él estudiara en una universidad de renombre._

 _Bueno, quedo atenta a sus reviews si tienen más dudas o cosas que decir háganlas y les responderé XOXO para todos_


End file.
